The Loop of Jealousy
by Elemein
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are living in the same home and loving eachother, suddenly a strange girl comes along the house and the story thickens.Aww I suck at summaries, just read and review please :3 PS: My first story.Please review -.-
1. Chapter One

The Loop of Jealousy

Rated T

Mmmmmk, let's get started w I have a few warnings before I start, so please bear with me, and don't run away~ Firstly, I'm 13... Secondly, I'm a boy, anyone else? x Didn't think so. Thirdly, I did make up one (or a few) characters in this story... Lastly, I only watched the anime (gasp! Run w ) Please bear with me though :)

Ps: Im not gay, and it's my first story

Chapter 1

"Kyooo-chan~" Called Tohru

Tohru waited a few seconds. And called out again.

"Kyo-chan, tea and breakfast is ready"

It was early morning at Tohru's and Kyo's house (which looked quite similar to Shigures) where the weather was clear, Toohru had her breakfast made, and Kyo was getting prepared to go to his worksite.

"Coming" Called out Kyo

Tohru waited for Kyo in the hall and walked with him to the living room. Kyo had a casual suit on with a solid black tie, he looked tall and professional, yet he still had his negative demeanor.

"What's today?" asked Kyo impatiently

"Tamagoyaki" replied Tohru

"Again?!?!" said Kyo sounding deprived

"I'm sorry, all we had left is eggs, I'll go shopping tommorow!" said Tohru

"Good" commented Kyo

As they sat down to their egg breakfast, they heard a slam, a groan, and a mixture of distressed animals...

"What was that???" asked Tohru sounding worried

Tohru had gotten up by now and went to see what it was.

"Probably something stupid, let's just eat" replied Kyo sounding bland

"Are you okay?!?" called out Tohru

"What?!? Someone is here???" called Kyo in a distressed tone

Kyo got up quickly and walked to the door to find a small girl with short blonde hair faceplanted into the porch. Kyo stared at her, examining her thoroughly before saying anything.

"Ne, I'm so sorry! I had no intention of disturbing you!" said the pretty girl being genuinely sorry.

"Oh, that's fine, are you bruised at all?" said Tohru in her well tuned motherly tone

"I don't think so" smiled the girl as she straightened her clothes out and collected her bags.

"Highschool" said Kyo

"Yes, second year" replied the girl

"Look! Your nose is bleeding, please come in." beckoned Tohru as she stepped over the threshold to go inside.

"Well, okay" murmurred the girl walking inside

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The girl sat on a fold-out chair while being treated by Tohru. Even while being hurt, the girl looked very cheery, almost to a point where she looked annoying and weird.

"There!"

"Thank You, sorry, I'm being so rude today, I even forgot to introduce myself, I'm Taylor"

"Taylor?" interrupted Kyo

"Oh ya..."

The girl frowned, and slowly said "I'm from Canada..." I'm sorry, I should be leaving now, I've caused much too much trouble for one unfortunate pair of strangers... "Goodbye! Thank You Tohru-senpai!"

The girl left the house and left a sad armosphere behind.

"Canada? That's the place in the west right?" asked Tohru

"Sure, whatever" replied Kyo, who had his mind on something else.

"Well, I should go to the store now, shouldn't I?" stated Tohru

"Sure"

"Bye!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What should I get? Maybe some salmon, eggs, rice-"

"Sorry, you seem to be a little short" said a store clerk interupting Tohru's train of thought

"Oh, sorry, I guess I could drop the eggs"  
said a girl

Tohru's eyes quickly darted from salmon selections to the source of the girls voice, it was indeed the girl who had an accident outside Tohru's house!

"Still 18 yen short"

"Then... The bread?"

"Okay, your total is 1104 yen, here is your change" answered the clerk

The silver coins dropped from Taylor's hand to a rolling pace. The coin stopped infront of Tohru, the girl looked at Tohru in a dissapointed look.

"Thank you" the girl quickly grabbed her grocery bags, ignored her lost change, and walked outside the store.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I wonder what's troubling Taylor-kun"

Tohru was walking home when she found Taylor struggling with a door, the building she was trying to access looked very small, a sign on the porch said Corido Residence. The girl probably hasn't noticed yet, but the windows were papered up, and the sign looked like someone tryed to dismantle it.

"Oh no, I forgot my rent!!!" spat Taylor

"Ughhh"

Taylor walked down the steps and saw Tohru, who had a "What just happened?" look on. Taylor quickly walked down the street away from Tohru looking full of regret and dissapointment.

This is my chance! Tohru walked after Taylor who was travelling to a dense forest on the city outskirts where she sat under one larger tree and looked down.

"Excuse me" asked Tohru

"I'm sorry for making you worry Tohru-senpai"

"Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I thought alot of Japanese people disliked foreigners"

"Well, not me, why would it matter if you were from Canada?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, what happened?"

"I lost my home again..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, errr, I have your change" Tohru dug into her coat pocket to retrieve a few silver coins and handed them to Taylor

"Thank you Tohru-senpai"

It was quiet fir a few minutes as Tohru and Taylor thought, it was clear they were thinking completely different things by the expression on their faces.

I wish I had a turtle to play with, they're so cute, they'd cheer me up easy in a situation like this Taylor thought

Maybe Kyo-chan wouldn't mind letting Taylor to use that spare bedroom we have Tohru thought

"Why don't you come live with me?"

"Huh?!?!" Taylor seemed to have been awoken from a day dream

"You really mean it?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you Tohru-senpai!" Taylor ran to hug Tohru, this caught her off gaurd and they ended up on the ground laughing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Fine, only if she doesn't act like an idiot!" spat out Kyo

"Yipee!" exclaimed Tohru and Taylor at the same time

Kyo had something else on his mind, he was looking at Taylor with a very lustful look. And he had a grin on his face.

"Let me show you to your room~"

"Okay!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey Taylor-kun, what would you like for dinner"

"Let me make something to show you my appreciation! Pleaseeeee!"

"Okay! Can I help?"

"Of course!"

Tohru and Taylor walked to the kitchen talking frantically about dinner, while Kyo had a dark look on his face, he looked like some who snapped.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Dinners ready!!!" shouted Taylor

Tohru and Kyo sat at the table and saw Taylor come from the kitchen holding 5 plates, 2 on her hands, 2 on her shoulders, and 1 balanced on her head.  
Taylor quickly set the table and sat down.

"What is this! It looks awful!" spat out Kyo

"Kyo-chan! You are a little right though, the green tinge to the soup is a little eerie, but Im sure you worked hard on it!" said Tohru in a long tone

"Im not sure what it's called, but I know it's European"

Taylor was already halfway done her soup. Tohru and Kyo exchanged looks, Kyo's was of disgust, Tohru's was of confusion, since Tohru had never eaten European food

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if I offended you by making this" said Taylor sounding deflated

"No, it's fine, the least we could do is try it!" Tohru tried one small sip of the soup and was instantly astonished at it's taste

"Its so good!"

"Thank You Tohru-senpai"

Clash!

"Eeeeeeeep~" cried Taylor


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay I'll admit, I did twist Tohru a tad, but I think I'm getting better at this w

Kyo looked hungry, but not for food. Kyo  
was on top of Taylor with dark eyes and agrin on his face, looking menacingly at Taylor's skirt.

"Kyo-chan! What are you doing to Taylor-san!?" blurted out Tohru

But Kyo was already unbuttoning Taylor's shirt, while Taylor sat there petrified and stunned by the sudden movement and Kyo's lust.

"Taylor-san!" Tohru was trying to drag Taylor out from undernearth Kyo but was looking hopeless. Taylor was half nude with her shirt undone, Kyo looked vicious and unforgiving.

"Myeh"

Kyo was suddenly picked up by a tall boy with glasses, he had dark brown hair and was wearing a black t- shirt and jeans.

Kyo wasn't happy, he was struggling in the air, and finally managed a kick at the unidentified boy.

"Myeh, Taylor-chan, can't you go for one day without getting into trouble?" said the unidentified boy

"Stop following me Tristin-senpai!"  
outraged Taylor

"And let you get raped by a bunch of older men? My flower deserves much better then this"

"I'm not your flower!"

"Okay" The tall boy dropped Kyo, who seemed to have calmed down a whole lot and was shooting apologies to Tohru

"Next time I'll leave you to the perverts!"

"I won't need you! I have Tohr-"

"Hrmmm" murmured the tall boy

"Might it be this elegant young lady sitting here?" He was gesturing towards Tohru

"Your the pervert!"

"Ah, ah, ah, I prefer the term, controlled pervert, thank you very much."

"Has Tristin ever done anything to delicate Taylor-chan?"

"No..."

"Then what's there to be afraid of?"

"Excuse me, err Tristin-san, are you Taylor-kun's girlfriend?" interupted Tohru

"Ye-" Agreed the boy

"Definetely Not!" Spat out Taylor

"Then I guess we're not" said Tristin with a pitiful look

"Well I'll come back next time my beatiful flower gets molested~ by the way, have your breasts grown?" said Tristin as he left

Taylor realized she was still half naked, she picked up her wrinkled shirt and buttoned it on.

"That pervert! But Kyo-senpai, you were really... Astonishing there.."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Ooooooh what a plot twist w how exciting this is getting!

Kyo had his lustful eyes back on, and was targetting Taylor again.

"I'm off to bed now, good night~"' said Taylor as she walked upstairs

Tohru sat there looking shocked, she could not believe what she just saw or decided to go to bed and not let it bother her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Laundry" groaned Tohru getting up, but as she looked to the laundry basket, it was empty, she could see Taylor hanging out the laundry outside, Taylor was wearing a t-shirt, shorts an apron and a bandana (which made her look particularly cute with her short blonde hair... Oh no inside male joke escaped w) When Tohru looked to her right, she found Kyo has already gotten out of bed, he usually never got up at 6 AM!  
Tohru got up and got dressed into a simple blue dress and went downstairs to find breakfast already made, the dish looked European, so Tohru guessed Taylor made it.

"Good Morning~" called Taylor to Tohru in a high pitched was coming in from hanging the laundry

"Oh, you already did all the chores, Thank You Taylor-san"

"My pleasure, I enjoy doing these things"

"Me to"

Just then Kyo came in. "Good Morning Tohru-chan, Taylor-san is being an idiot and doing chores"

"But I like them!" retorted Taylor

"A kid your age doesn't normally like chores" teased Kyo

Taylor completely ignored Kyo and switched to Tohru "Tohru-senpai, I need to make the rice, but I can't reach it, could you help me?"

"Of course"

Tohru and Taylor walked to the kitchen. Taylor started boiling water and Tohru  
got some rice from the top cupboard, they both started cooking the rice.

"So Taylor-kun, when did you get up to make all this?" asked Tohru

"Get up"

"Yes, wake up"

"I haven't gone to sleep for 8 years..."

"Really? Why?"

"Tristin-san might do something to me in my sleep"

"You mean that tall boy would really do something to you? He really seems to love you"

"He does, and he probably wouldn't do anything to me, it's just me being self-conscience"

"Good Morning My Beatiful Flower!!!" suddenly Tristin popped put of nowhere!

"I thought I told you not to do that! You might scare someone!"

"I apologize, I really don't want to upset my love, but I want to see you every morning..." apologized Tristin

"I hate you!" shouted Taylor

Tristin had an emotion on his face past deep depression, if one exists...

"I'm sorry" sighed Tristin

Tristin walked out of the house and out of sight.

"Do you really hate him that much" asked Tohru

"No, but I like teasing him"

"He seemed really hurt, and depressed, have you ever thought about he may feel?"

"No, no I haven't maybe I should apologize next time I see him"

"Next time?"

"Yeah, when I say I hate him, he usually comes a week later to try again"

The pot the rice was in was bubbling, and was almost ready.

"Kyo-senpai is really cute, and he can get quite romantic" murmurred Taylor

"Romantic?" Tohru couldn't recall the last time Kyo was being romantic, if there was such a time.

"Yeah, he was getting pretty intimate until I politely shrugged him off and came back here"

Taylor blushed as she said intimate, Tohru knew something was happening, but just couldn't figure out exactly what it was. She pictures Taylor and Kyo together, a much better couple together they looked then Kyo and Tohru. Tohru's was confused and afraid, her heart was fragile, and an unexpected romance between her lover and a new friend was  
detrimental to her hearts healing since seeing Kyo's real form, but all that was over now.

"Please Taylor-kun, don't get intimate with Kyo-chan again"

"Oh... I'm so sorry! I had no idea you guys were married! I didn't see a ring and I thought you two were just living together" Taylor apologized while kneeling

"Its fine, I think the rice is finished!"

Tohru was correct, and it was a great relief to both of them that this conversation has ended, but Tohru still had many confusing things on her mind, and it was getting to much to just ignore. Kyo liked Taylor and Taylor likes him back. But other things were, why hasn't she married Kyo yet even after 2 years of being engaged? Was it so Kyo could mess with younger girls like Taylor? No, that couldn't of been it, Tohru refused to believe it.

"Kyo-senpai! Breakfast is ready~!" called out Taylor

"Coming you moron! Be patient!" Kyo replied in his usual arrogant way

They all sat down at the breakfast table  
with food from Taylor and Tohru.

"Taylor?" asked Tohru

"Hai?"

"Why do you know so many European foods?"

"I used to live there."

"What?" Kyo and Tohru said in unison

"See, firstly I lived in Canada with my parents, then they kicked me out because they didn't have money, so I moved to an apartment in Canada until my job layed me off, so I moved to Portugal where I owned a small house with Tristin-san, then Tristin-san got layed off and I was angry and ran back to Canada only to find I could no longer live there, then I came to Japan, lost my rent money, and here I am!"

"Wayyyy long explanation, we didn't need that you idiot!" snorted Kyo, but Tohru already tackle hugged Taylor crying.

"Whats wrong Tohru-senpai?"

"Nothing" Tohru's tone sounded like ice, she was confused yet pitied this girl so much.

"So what happened to your parents and Tristin-san?" asked Tohru

"Ne, my parents are millionaires now, but they act like they don't have a daughter named Taylor, and Tristin-san lives in trees or behind houses I'm in."

"That idiot stalks you?!?!?" exclaimed Kyo

"Ya, I'm not sure why" replied Tohru

"Maybe he loves you!" Tohru blurted out, then quickly clapped her mouth realizing what she had just stated.

The small family finished there breakfast in the awkward silence. Taylor was deeply thinking if love was a factor in Tristin following her around. She was almost sure it was, considering how Tristin treated her, but it wasn't lust love like Kyo's it was romantic and exciting love. Taylor has never felt that before.

"I'm going to my job" Kyo finally broke the silence.

"Heres your lunch, I made something from this country, I hope rice and bento are fine." said Taylor while scavenging for a bag

"It is" said Kyo not paying attention

"Here you go" Taylor handed Kyo an orange canvas bag that had a cat design. "Im gonna go prepare lunch and to dishes" Taylor left to the kitchen alone, she was thankful, she has so many things to process and figure out.

"Why!!!!" shouted Taylor


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Let's add some characters into the mix, it's getting bland in my opinion w

Tohru quickly got up and walked to the kitchen to see a boy cooking many delicious Japanese dishes, he looked like he was truly in his element. The boy was Tristin without glasses, looking much less clumsy then last time Tohru found him. He was humming a tune that sounded foreign, and had a very happy face on.

"Hello Taylor-chan" hollered Tristin

Taylor was no longer angry at Tristin, the scent of the food was very nice, noone could be angry after taking in an aroma like this.

"Hi Tohru-senpai" hollered Tristin

"Senpai?!?!?" said Tohru

"Yes, he's in fourth year I'm in second" explained Taylor

A sudden knock was heard from the door, Taylor walked to the door and opened the door.

"Hel-"

"Tohru-chan!!!!!... Wait... Your not Tohru!"

A blonde haired short boy got off Taylor who was clearly stunned.

"Tohruuu-chan~" called out the blonde haired boy

"Momiji-san!" Tohru came running and hugged Momiji

"Tohru-chan, who is that girl who answered the door?" asked Momiji

"Just consider her a stray" replied Tohru

"Mew" sounded out Taylor

Tristin already picked up Taylor and was carrying her to the couch, Tristin laid her down.

"And who is that guy" asked Momiji

"Err, another stray" replied Tohru

"Hello young lady, your looking hurt, who would hurt a cute angel like you?" said Black Hatsuharu in a seducing voice

"Myeh!" Tristin picked up Haru by his collar and bickered out foul names and cut up explanations in between the names.

"Haru-san~" called Tohru

Hatsuharu's eye's went blank white and realized he was put down, but Tohru, Hatsuharu, and the little child Momiji who looked to young to watch this 13+ display (Giggle?) saw Tristin kissing Taylor.

"Eh?" said Momiji

"Get off!" yelled out Taylor, but Tristin just continued until Taylor succumbed, which she did very soon.

"Get a room you two~" said Momiji in his usual cheery voice. Tristin and Taylor giggled in unison.

"Im tired" moaned Haru

Tohru wasn't paying attention to anything, she was confused, she finally figured everything out. Taylor was not in love with anyone, she just likes Kyo and Tristin. Tristin is deeply in love with  
Taylor. I'm in love with Kyo. And Kyo... I don't know...

"Tristin-chan! I'm tired" called Taylor

"Then I'll bring you to your bed and make you some lunch?" replied Tristin

"Piggyback!" giggled Taylor

The expression on Tristins face was priceless, he was in total shock, but he was happy nonetheless. While Tristin picked up Taylor and walked by Tohru, Taylor winked at her. Taylor acted alot different around Tristin, it was a cheery emotion. Tohru giggled, Taylor and Tristin together looks alot better then Kyo and Taylor, if that's worth anything Tohru thought.

"Tohru-chan, come play cards with us!" called Momiji smiling

Haru was already shuffling the cards expertly. Tohru took a seat near the head of the table where she was given a card. She recognized this card game, she used to play it quite frequently with her mother when she was little.

"Lunch is ready Tohru-senpsi, can you come help me?!" called Tristin

Tohru got up and went to the kitchen leaving Haru to finish dealing while she went to serve lunch.

"Here, please take this to Taylor-chan, Tohru-senpai." asked Tristin

Tristin handed Tohru a tray with salmon and rice. The salmon looked like it was prepared with much more care then the rest of the dishes. The other dishes smelled and looked delicious. What would the salmon taste like?

"Excuse me Tohru-senpai" snickered Tristin

"Are you okay?" repeated Tristin

"Oh, yes, I am, sorry, Ill take this to Taylor-kun now." replied Tohru

Tohru spaced out before Tristin, not that, that seemed like a problem. Tohru walked to Taylor's room and set down the tray.

"Thank you, Tohru-senpai~" said Taylor

"No problem!" Tohru said in a cheery voice. Tohru walked downstairs and saw  
Tristin in round 18 of the card game with Haru and Momiji. Tristin was winning according to the score board.

"Almost time for me to win" announced Tristin

"Oh Tohru, I'm sorry, I took your spot for you if that's okay, here you go, you're winning, good job~" said Tristin sounding really happy. Tohru was ended 18 cards, how did Tristin do this? Tohru usually never made it far enough to get to stage 18. Tristin was smart, she could tell that. Mother always told her that you could learn a lot about a person if you watched them doing what they did best, and being this good at a card game must have meant something about Tristin.

"Pass the soy sauce, will ye Haru-san?"  
asked Tristin while enjoying his seafood filled lunch.

"Okay, and Tohru, it's your turn~" said Haru while passing the soy sauce.

Tohru was overwhelmed, which card to choose, which card to choose?!?

"Let's see, how about this one?" Tristin pointed to the back of a card.

"Okay..." replied Tohru, Tohru placed the card down, and won. How did Tristin know which card would work most efficiently? While Tohru was playing the rest of the game, Tristin was advising her without seeing the cards at all, she knew Tristin could have scored three times as much as Tohru bet she would, but her bet of 5 was filled perfectly, not one over, not one under.

"Aww, Tohru wins the game..." Momiji sighed

"Your really good." said Haru looking dissapointed, Haru always won every card game they ever played, but didn't they see Tristin advising? Either way Tohru was glad, she finally beat Haru~ and survived a stage of a very confusing card game. Tristin seemed silent while eating the rest of his lunch, he knew Tohru thought something was wrong with Tristin.

"Seconds, please" asked Momiji and Hatsuharu. Tristin got up and went to the kitchen.

"Tristin-kun, I'll help!" Tohru called. Tohru entered the kitchen and saw Tristin reheating the seconds helpings of food for the others.

"Hey Tristin-kun, is it okay if I ask you how you knew which card you were advising?" asked Tohru, Tristin looked Tohru straight in the eyes, there was something about Tristin that made everything he did look well-planned or... passionate.

"Thats how" replied Tristin

"I don't understand" asked Tohru

"Hmmm, well, the second I looked at your eyes when I handed you the cards, I could tell you were overwhelmed by your look. I also could see how deep and pure your eyes were. And I looked at your eyes all lunch and used them as a mirror against your cards to choose." explained Tristin, Tohru blushed, it was a good thing Tristin was paying to much attention to the food now that it was reheated.

"Plate please" asked Tristin

"Hai~" replied Tohru, and gave Tristin some plates, he placed the food on the plates then proceeded out of the kitchen to serve the food. When Tohru exited the kitchen she saw Momiji making up outlandish theories about Tristin cheating, which Haru and Tristin both explained blissfully.

"Done?" Tohru asked Tristin

"Mmhmm" nodded Tristin, this was not the answer Tohru was expecting, Tristin only ate one small bowl of rice and still looked hungry.

"Its getting late" stated Momiji

"Mmhmm" agreed Haru and Tristin

"Hey Tristin-senpai, could you teach me how you play cards?" asked Haru, Tohru never saw the normal Haru this enthusiastic about anything.

"Mmhmm" replied Tristin, Tristin began writing a very long and detailed memo, so long, even Haru was looking a little overwhelmed. Tristin had very neat handwriting, he didn't look like he was paying attention to the memo in the slightest, his mind looked occupied, but what he was writing on the memo looked precisely like card instructions.

"Here" Tristin finished very quickly and handed Haru the paper. Haru's face went instantly blank, like he was reading a college encyclopedia and didn't understand a word of it. You could see Haru getting a sinking feeling.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"It's already 9 PM!" exclaimed Momiji

Indeed it has gotten quite late. Therir late lunch turned into a dinner instead. By now Taylor was playing cards with Haru and Momiji, Tristin was snacking on a mushroom, and Kyo has came back from his job and decided to snuggle with Tohru on the futon in the living room.

"Beep! Beep!"

The phone rang with a loud tone, the whole room heard it, Tohru got up off the futon and picked up the phone, the room quietly heard Tohru exchange a bunch of murmurs.

"Momiji-chan, Haru-chan, Hator-senpaii will be here soon to pick you up!" announced Tohru

"Awww, but I wanna stay with Tohru-chan!" laughed Momiji

"Im sorry, you have to go home." apologized Tohru. Tohru's eyes scanned across the room and saw Kyo asleep on the futon, but before that she saw Tristin looking straight in her eyes again. Tohru felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Tristin, Tohru nodded not knowing what she was agreeing to, she saw Tristin approach Kyo, Tohru didn't know what was going to happen next, when Tohru looked at Tristin he had an angry-sad look on his eyes. Tristin picked up Kyo and walked him upstairs to Tohru's and Kyo's bedroom. Tohru was relieved, she thought Tristin was going to do something sinister. Why would Tristin, a boy in love with sweet Taylor, do something even remotely bad to Taylor's friends? Tohru had a bad feeling about Tristin.

"Knock Knock" a sound came from the door, Tohru answered, it was Hatori, which shortly departed with Momiji and Haru after an exchange of goodbyes. Tohru saw Taylor walk outside. Why would Taylor go outside at an hour like this?

"Tristin...-chan, I'm sorry" Tohru heard Taylor say from outside the window of the living room.

"Hrmmnm? For?" asked Tristin

"Saying I hated you, I really don't" answered Taylor

"Oh that, don't worry about it" Tristin's tone sounded like he was lying, he really did care about Taylor saying she hated him.

"Your so nice Tristin-chan" said Taylor

"Thank you very much"

Taylor departed from the seen, she was talking to Tristin who was up in a tree. Tohru closed the window and walked upstairs, quickly followed by Taylor. When Tohru entered her and Kyo's room, she saw Kyo sleeping in bed, and the window ajar, that must've been how Tristin got outside so quickly. Tohru got dressed into her loose-fit pajamas and snuggled into bed with Kyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well I think the last chapter was pretty long, don't you? I also think that the new characters aren't described very well, so I present to you! The new character status cards :3

Taylor Corido

Age: 15  
Hair Details: Short Blonde w/ ponytail  
Eye Details: Large Green eyes  
Personality: Kind and Bold  
Blood Type: A-  
Height: 5'4''  
Weight: 110  
Misc: Likes turtles

Tristin Camarti

Age: 17  
Hair Details: Short and dark brown  
Eye Details: Thin and green  
Personality: Loyal and Bold  
Blood Type: AB-  
Height: 6'5''  
Weight: 185  
Misc: Wears glasses

Now on with the story! :3

Tohru yawned and stretched and looked out of the window and saw Tristin also waking up in the tree, Tristin looked at Tohru straight in the eye with a smile. How did he do that?!? As Tohru looked at the tree, she remembered the clothes line was attached to it, Tohru looked down the clothes line to the left, she couldn't believe her eyes! She saw Taylor kissing Kyo!Tohru studied the image again, Taylor had the same expression on her face as Tohru, so it must have been Kyo you kissed Taylor not the other way around, this was even more troubling, as her eyes moved away from the kissing image she saw Tristin looking her straight in the eye again, she knew precisely what the look on Tristin's face meant now. "We need to talk, now!" Tohru got up and got dressed into a t-shirt and a skirt. She went downstairs to see Tristin already in the living room munching on the toast and eggs Taylor layed out for breakfast.

"Hmmm." murmurred Tristin looking straight into Tohru's eyes. Tohru took a seat at the living room table right beside Tristin. She felt uncomfortable in this situation, it was her lover who was kissing his, Tristin had the tempo in this situation.

"Why?" asked Tristin bluntly

"I-I don't know" replied Tohru regretfully, such a blunt answer to give Tristin, Tristin did nothing wrong and deserved a better answer then that. Tohru was afraid, the last time she said I don't know as an answer was to Akito, and Akito beat her for that, what would Tristin do?

"Hmmm. Are you going to eat?" Tristin gestured to a plate infront of Tohru, Tohru began to eat and wondered if Tristin was angry. He must have been.

"Tohru-senpai, would you mind if I took you, Kyo, and Taylor out to dinner today? Just casually, nothing to do with this situation." said Tristin. Tohru was confused, she just saw Kyo kissing his beloved, did he care? Tohru knew how to find out, his eyes. Tohru turned her head to meet Tristin's it was her who was going to look at his eyes this time, but she was wrong, Tristin's eyes were already waiting for her's on the other side, but Tristin let Tohru see the deep dispair in his features.

"No I don't mind, I look forward to it!" said Tohru happily, Tristin tried to look happy and forced a grin on his face, but Tohru's happiness was not enough to erase the memory of Kyo kissing Taylor for either Tristin nor Tohru. Tohru saw Kyo walk inside, he was smiling and looking happy, as he walked by he grabbed a toast from Tohru's plate and left. Taylor walked in with her face looking like she just got raped. For something like this at her age... She was. Taylor ran over and hugged Tristin, she collapsed crying. Tristin was stroking Taylors head and consoling her, while he also idly gave Tohru part of his breakfast to make up for what Kyo took.

They sat there like that for queit awhile until Tohru announced she was going grocery shopping and offered Taylor if she wanted to tag along. She agreed and as they left Tohru realized Taylor was clinging to Tristin's arm so much that Tristin was forced to come along, not like he didn't mind.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

At the grocery store Taylor looked like a daughter clinging to her father, she wasn't crying but still looked sad, Tristin was still stroking her head, he was also carrying the basket full of groceries while helping Tohru shop.

"Hey Tristin-san, do you know how to cook any European dishes?" asked Tohru

"I do" replied Tristin

"Could you please teach me some?" asked Tohru.

"I will" said Tristin looking very happy

Tohru was done shopping and was walking to the cashier with Tristin when something caught her off gaurd.

"What a cute family!" said the cashier while looking at Tristin,Tohru and Taylor. Tristin had a disagreeing look on his face trying to tell the cashier they weren't related without embarassing anyone or making a scene. What Tohru didn't realize was that Taylor and Tohru blushed simeltaneously when the cashier said his comment until she looked at Taylor, Tohru also didn't realize Tristin was paying for the groceries until she saw the money. She wanted to say something but her cherry red blush kept her from moving let alone protest. Tristin slowly grabbed Tohru's hand with the hand he was carrying groceries in, and lead Tohru calmly out of the market. The walk home was pretty quiet despite Taylor's and Tristin's mini conversations about miscellanous things. One of the subjects was the restaurant they were going to for dinner, apparently they were going to a Portuguese restaurant that also served Japanese food. Tristin was thinking dearly about Tohru's and  
Kyo's tastes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I'll take the salmon and crab" ordered Taylor

They were at the Portuguese restaurant, the atmosphere was brimming with excitement, many European men were around, this made Kyo uncomfortable, he never seen so many Europeans in one place, this made him more protective of Tohru then usual.

"I'll have what my love is having" said Tristin

"Salmon and crab it is" said the waitress cheerily

"Udon" grunted Kyo

"Yes sir" said the waitress

Tohru didn't want to offend Tristin's nice gesture of taking them out to a European restaurunt, on the contrary, from what Tohru had tasted, she completely adored European food, the problem was that Tohru only understood  
A part of the menu. Tohru quickly looked over Tristin for guidance, Tristin was waiting on the other side as usual, he looked like he understood the situation entirely, and pointed at a spot on the back of the menu, which on the menu side was reffering to a soup and herring dish. Tohru loved herring and liked the European soup Tatlor made for them one day, which looked exactly like the one she was going to order. How did Tristin know? Tohru went to look Tristin again, Tristin was waiting again, he had a happy look on his face that expressed "Don't worry about it"

"I'll have the herring and soup please" ordered Tohru happily, Kyo nudged Tohru, but ignored it.

"Oh I'm sorry, what was that" apologized the waitress, Tohru seemed to be interrupting a conversation between her and Taylor in Portuguese.

"Herring and soup, please" repeated Tohru

"Oh excellent choice, okay, I'll be back shortly with your meals" said the waitress with a smile who walked away.

"So Tristin-kun, do you know how to make any of these dishes?" asked Tohru

"All this and much more, actually I taught Taylor-chan a lot about European cooking" said Tristin

"Ya, Tristin-chan is a great teacher, he knows lots" added Taylor with a smile. Taylor's attitude towards Tristin has changed a lot lately, it something good must have happened between them. This made Tohru feel happy and something else, something she never felt before, it was because Tristin was no longer single, and he was such a nice guy. I think this emotion was called. Jealousy.

"Here you are!" the waitress came back with the food, she handed Kyo his udon, Taylor and Tristin their fish and shellfish, and lastly Tohru her herring and soup. It looked delicious and smelled better.

"Call if you need anything else sir" she said to Tristin while winking

The small group started eating, constant conversations started with Tristin and other groups over a sport called "soccer" it was being displayed on a television in a corner of the restaurant. The Europeans were pretty enthusiastic about it seeing as they cheered every time one of the teams were winning or had scored a point called a "goal". Tristin sure knew a lot about the sport since the other tables kept asking him stuff and included him in their cheering. Taylor was talking with older ladies of other tables about food, they seemed to be talking about a pastry made in Portugal. Kyo was pretty quiet, he was focusing on deciphering the game of soccer, he was focusing on the television while eating much more frantically then Tristin, who was already a fast eater.

"Game!!!" shouted a man at the back of the restaraunt and most of the men in the restaraunt got up and chanted something enthuastically. Taylor didn't even seem phased by it, same with the other women, this must have been a common thing in Europe. Tohru giggled when he saw how happy Tristin was. After awhile the chanting calmed down and they waitress came bearing dessert. Kyo was given a pastachio ice cream. He didn't seem to mind, he looked like be ordered it, Tohru had no idea about ordering dessert, would she get any? The waitress handed Tohru a bowl of chocolate ice cream, Tohru loved chocolate ice cream! Tohru looked at Tristin who was already looking back and nodded. How did Tristin know she liked chocolate ice cream? Taylor and Tristin are both given a European pastry called cannoli. After dessert the bill came. 5000 yen?!?!? Kyo was already getting out his wallet on the intent of paying for himself and Tohru, but Tristin shot him a look that made  
him put back his wallet quickly and looked intimidated. Tristin payed the bill in full without even wincing at how much he spent. The waitress looked very surprised, but collected the money and left. Then the small group went home. On the way home Kyo said something to Tristin that Tohru couldn't hear, Kyo was grinning at what he said, Tristin looked like he could care less. When the small group got home, it was raining and Taylor and Tohru went straight to bed, but while Tohru was walking up the stairs she called out to Kyo who was sitting in the living room with Tristin "Are you coming to bed?"

"Soon..." replied Kyo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Clash!"

It was in the middle of the night when Tohru was woken up by the sound of metal against metal. Tohru heard it come from outside, and Kyo wasn't in bed yet, Tohru feared the worst! As Tohru crept out of her room she heard more clashing and saw Taylor doing exactly what Tohru was doing. When Tohru got downstairs and opened the living room door she was petrified, same with Taylor! Tristin and Kyo are fighting! With swords! Tristin had a position where the slightest move might kill Kyo, Tristin didn't look happy about this, Kyo looked like he was about to crap his pants! Tohru really thought Tristin was going to kill Kyo!!! Tohru too petrified to try to defend Kyo was relieved A LOT when Tristin backed away and sheathed his blade. Kyo collapsed looking defeated. Tristin picked him up and went through the front door, he didn't see Tohru or Taylor. When Tristin opened the front door he walked right by the living room without realizing Tohru or Taylor again! He  
heard Tristin walk upstairs, set Kyo down to his and Tohru's bed and jump out the window to his tree. Tohru and Taylor both were at capacity to try to figure out anything yet, so they both went back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wow that was a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself :3 definetely added something.

It was a Saturday morning! Kyo was staying home today! Tohru loved Kyo so much. It was also a normal day. Tristin got up usual with or slightly before Tohru and they both waved eachother "Good Morning!" and Tristin always smiled and looked straight into Tohru's eyes, which she didn't like Tohru admitted. Tohru always thought of how living in a tree was like when she was a kid. Maybe she'd join Tristin one day to cure her Jealousy, Tristin wouldn't mind she knew that. She went looking down the clothes line and found Taylor hanging up the laundry alone, and NOT kissing Kyo, Tohru was so relieved.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" a loud echo vaguely sounding like a fire alarm sounded out. Tohru went downstairs and found Kyo running out of the kitchen, was it that bad? Tohru also rushed out of the house but smacked into something and almost fell, whoever she smacked into caught her. It was Tristin who was walking inside to see what was going on, Tohru continued to walk outside, Taylor, Kyo, and a bewildered Tohru waited outside in anticipation. Then Tristin walked out holding a pan shooting flames atleast 5 ft high.

"Good Job kitty, almost burned the house down" Tristin reached his hand into the flaming pot and grabbed something and ate it "trying for European I see? Good try, atleast everyone is safe, and that's all that matters"

Tohru pictured Tristin as someone she knew when she was little, her uncle was always a good man.

"Says you!" spat Kyo

"No reason to get angry, next time I can teach you European cooking if you like-" offered Tristin

"I don't need your help!" interuppted Kyo who then stormed into the house in hopes of redeeming himself, Tristin just chuckled and was pecked on the cheek by Taylor. Tristin had a smile that could last a day because of that kiss. Tohru decided to walk inside and expect a burned to a crisp kitchen, it wasn't, the kitchen looked like it never had a monster flame inside it, aside from the coil that was almost burned out, the kitchen looked perfectly fine. Tristin already apologized for the coil and decided to buy a new one to replace it, he didn't need to do that.

The rest of the day was almost the same as any day, except for Tristin who taught Tohru and Kyo European cooking simeltaneously, Tristin chuckled at Kyo's smartass comments, and was very patient until Kyo gave up and listened, this was rare. Tristin was being very gentle and consistent with Tohru, and she learned a lot that afternoon. Taylor was right, Tristin was a good teacher. No, he was an excellent teacher. After the lessons in cooking Kyo marched out of the kitchen grunting something.

"Hello my beatiful flower!" announced Tristin, Tohru turned and saw Taylor fall into Tristin's arms, Taylor had not heard that for days. When Taylor left the kitchen after a small kiss with Tristin, Tohru decided to approach him and ask him.

"Tristin-kun, can I ask a favor?" asked Tohru

"Go ahead, ask anything" replied Tristin politely

"Can I... I sleep with you tonight?" Tohru just wanted it off her mind, and pressure began to ease.

"Okay." agreed Tristin

It was getting late, almost time for bed, Tohru was excited, she was going to sleep with Tristin!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As Tohru walked to the tree Tristin slept in, she saw him smoothening out a hammock, Tristin saw her approaching ,looked her straight in the eye and had a welcoming smile. Tohru walked over to the tree and hardly made an effort to climb the tree yet when Tristin snatched her up and layed her on the hammock.

Tohru wanted to stay up long enough to see Tristin sleep, but only an hour after she settled down she was starting to nod off. Tristin kissed Tohru's forehead, and this put her right to sleep. Tohru could feel Tristin stroke her head in her sleep, Tohru thought Tristin was going to rape her the way she just lay there, but he didn't, she just felt his hand stroking her head through her dreams and nightmares, in one nightmare Tristin held her, since one nightmare scared Tohru enough to almost fall out of bed until Tristin held her. The second Tristin held her the nightmare switched to some of the sweetest dreams. Only in the last hour of the night did Tristin stop stroking Tohru's head, and heard Tristin lay down in the tree and rest.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tohru woke up and found herself in sleeping in Tristin's loving arms, Tohru had a bad thought. She tried to ignore it and pay attention to Tristin who was stroking her head.

"Good Morning Tohru-san!" said Tristin in a soothing voice. Tohru's bad thought came back to haunt her menacingly. Tohru kissed Tristin right on the lips. It was a long one, Tohru tried to make it last as long as possible. When Tohru broke the kiss for air, she started crying and snuggled into Tristin's arms and layed on his chest. What had she just done Tohru thought, is Tristin angry? Tohru looked at Tristin's face and didn't see his smile, was Tristin going to hurt her? He wouldn't, and didn't. Just then Taylor came along. What would Taylor think?!?!? Tohru was being so selfish, that she didn't think if Taylor would break Tristin's heart if she saw them! What was Tohru to do? She saw Taylor climb the tree, was this it? Tohru could see the idle concern in Tristin's eyes. Taylor walked over and sat in Tristin's free arm and snuggled into Tristin like Tohru was. Tristin looked like a father with his two daughters, if Tohru wasn't only 1 year younger then  
him due to Tohru starting school two years early.

Tristin got up and layed Taylor and Tohru on the hammock then left to make breakfast. Taylor and Tohru were in a position so they were facing eachother as they lay. Taylor had a worried face and asked what Tristin may have done to her. He did nothing. It was what Tohru did to Tristin that mattered. Tohru's jealousy did not subside, only grew, she wanted more of Tristin then Tristin could give her. Tristin loved Taylor to much to let that happen.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Taylor was asleep!

Tristin, Kyo, and Tohru were playing cards while Taylor napped in Tristin's arms, his arms looked like where she belonged, Taylor never napped until then. Tohru previously asked during breakfast if she could sleep with Tristin again, he agreed, Tristin didn't know the word "No" even existed.

Tohru needed advice on how to cure her jealousy and how to get more of Tristin. She decided to call Ayame who adviced Tohru show up in a night gown designed by him. Tohru didn't know what she was agreeing to but followed anyway.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tohru's nightgown looked similar to hers but was looser, was pink, and had more ribbons. When Tohru showed up in this she saw Tristin blush, maybe this would work thought Tohru. But the night was almost exactly like the last, only difference was that Tristin was even more gentle and loving. Was it because of the dress, or was it that Tristin was accustomed to her?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mmmk the last 2 long chapters were practically dedicated to Tohru and Tristin, let's switch it up now :3  
PS: See where the Jealousy is coming in?

"Good Morning Kyo-senpai" said Taylor

"Shut up your moron! Your so loud, even in the morning" replied Kyo who had a headache

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyo-senpai, I didn't mean to disturb your rest." apologized Taylor

"Its okay, don't go Tohru on me now"

"Yes, Kyo-senpai"

It was morning of the next day when Taylor went downstairs to make breakfast. She was watching Kyo sleep all night. When she was on her way to the kitchen she looked to her right and saw the living room table full with plates of food and a note.

"Taylor-chan, take a break this week, I'll take care of everything.

-Love Tristin"

Taylor took the note in relief, Tristin  
hadn't yet noticed Kyo and Taylor were sleeping together for the past 2 days, or  
he was pretending not to. It was probably that, unfortunately. When Taylor went outside she looked to the small hill to the left  
where the clothesline was, the clothes were already token out and hung to dry. She looked to her right where a small flower garden was not too far from the living room door was. The flower bed was tended to better then she thought, she never knew Tristin knew how to garden.

"Ack!" shouted Taylor

She was suddenly picked up by Tristin who was behind her, Taylor snuggled closer to Tristin's chest.

"Good Morning, my loving, delicate flower." said Tristin while rubbing his nose against hers. Taylor knew she was very lucky to have such a nice boyfriend.

"Hey lovebirds! When's lunch?" asked Kyo

"Noon like usual" said Tristin

"Whats in"

Taylor had no idea what Kyo just said, Kyo can be confusing sometimes, but that's why I love him thought Taylor

"Im cooking miso soup and sashimi for you, Tohru asked for herring, I'm not eating lunch, and Taylor can have shrimp."

Tristin always knows what I like thought Taylor, that's partially why I love him thought Taylor

"Come here loud mouth." requested Kyo while walking inside

Taylor jumped out of Tristin's arms and pecked him on the cheek, then went inside to Kyo.

"No getting too mushy now, all right?" said Kyo

"Okay" replied Taylor

Tristin just walked in with Tohru close behind, she was smiling.

"Me and Tohru are going to make lunch, if you need either of us, we'll be in the kitchen." said Tristin while walking to the kitchen.

"Okay thank you for doing everything for me this week Tristin-chan" said Taylor, she completely forgot to thank him.

"Please, don't mention it, I'd do this anyday for you" said Tristin lovingly

If Tristin was so good, why was she cheating on him? He didn't deserve this. But something about Kyo made Taylor crazy.

While Tohru and Tristin were in the kitchen Kyo and Taylor were playing card games. Kyo was flirting with Taylor, she loved it, Tristin did this too, Tristin knew she liked to be teased. Tristin knew everything about just about anyone, but how? That was some Taylor didn't know about Tristin, usually when Taylor asked a question to him about himself he answered the question with great satisfaction, but when she asked him about how he knew everything about everyone he just said to not worry about those things, or he'd change the subject.

"Eh, space cadet, Kyo calling cute girl Taylor-chan to wake up!" teased Kyo

Taylor snapped out of it then giggled. "Im sorry Kyo-chan"

Taylor looked to her right, she noticed Tristin found out about Taylor calling Kyo, Kyo-chan behind his and Tohru's backs. Was she in trouble? No, Tristin never did anything remotely close to punish her when she did something bad.

"I win!" Kyo announced

Taylor turned around to see her lack of focus lost her the game. She didn't care. Kyo touched her chin and stroked it leaning in for a kiss, she kissed him, it was a very long and engaging kiss, which was only broken by Tristin coming in with the plates, he must have seen them perfectly, he cared and rushed back to hesitate Tohru from coming into the room to see her lover being kissed by someone else. When Taylor and Kyo broke the kiss Tristim and Tohru came in happily. Taylor feared she really would get punished this time, Tristin saw that she engaged the kiss in the first place.

The lunch was delicious, but Tristin didn't talk the whole time except for when Kyo asked for the salt he said "K" very quietly. Taylor decided to take one of the largest risks in her life, it was hit or miss, but she took it. She leaned over to Tristin's ear and whispered "You don't own me, I can kiss whoever I want" after Taylor retreated back to her seat Tristin announced "I'm going outside" he took his sword with him... Why would he need that? Tristin walked outside and quietly closed the door behind him and murmmured "Thank you Tohru-chan, I love you Taylor-chan, good luck with Kyo-san"

No one else heard it except her and possibly Tohru when he raised his voice slightly to say thank you to Tohru. The rest of the lunch was pretty quiet for all of about 2 minutes when

"Gwahhhhhh!" shouted Tristin

Taylor rushed outside, stumbled and fell at the sight, Tristin had plunged the sword into his heart. Tohru came out and did nearly the same but grabbed onto a support beam on the porch for support, Kyo didn't come.

When Taylor thought it was a hit or miss she never knew she could lose this much! She ran over to Tristin who was coughing up blood. Maybe it wasn't him who did this?!?

"Who did this to you?!" asked Taylor frantically

"You" said Tristin, then collapsed over... dead.

Tohru rushed over and checked all his pulses, nothing, except a bracelet he had was beating, it was a bracelet with beads and a heart shape labelled "~Love. I'll always love you no matter what, -Taylor" Tohru was pressing her fingers on the hard when she heard a groan. "Toh...Ru...-senpai" groaned Tristin. Taylor pressed on the heart shape and felt the beat. "Taylor-chan... I'm sorry I wasn't good enough" the beat of the heart shape was slowing, coming to a very near stop. Tohru realized it was also a locket, she flicked it open with her thumb to see a picture of Tristin and Taylor kissing in a sunset at dark. Tristin was still alive, he wouldn't allow his existence, it meant nothing without Taylor he said. Tristin was struggling, but slowly was sliding of the bracelet that contained the heartbeat, his only life line. Taylor knew how to save him, but would she do it? Taylor had taken Tristin for granted while loved, and spoiled her, took the punishments  
for her mistakes, and stayed loyal. Did Taylor really deserve someone like him? No, she decided to let him die. Something made him stop, Taylor looked at Tristin and saw, Tohru kissing Tristin, she broke the kiss and said "Please Tristin, don't do it, we-...I-I love you" Tristin's eyes went wide, Tohru's concern did matter, but he still continued to slowly take off his bracelet while looking lovingly at Taylor. It was her that made the final decision. Taylor knew she didn't deserve him, but if she didn't, Tohru did, Taylor but her hand on his and smiled, Tristin smiled too and hugged her. Tohru got up looking very happy, Taylor helped Tristin up off the ground, he still didn't look too good, his pulse was still quite slow, but she knew he was going to make it. They walked inside together holding hands.

"What! The! Hell! Happenned to you?!?!?" shouted Kyo

Tristin smiled "Shut up, eat your lunch." Tristin chuckled.

"I'm going to make dinner, this one takes longer to make" said Tristin

"No! You need rest!" protested Taylor and Tohru in unison.

"Don't worry, I'm not breaking any promise because of my condition" said Tristin winking at Taylor, Tohru looked confused, she didn't know of the promise.

"No blood in the food sword-in-man" added Kyo

Kyo was so mean sometimes, this was one of those times. Tristin removed the sword, not a single drop of blood on it! Or his clothes! The wound wasn't there either?! Tohru and Taylor both were shocked!

"Kitchen~" said Tristin playfully

Tristin walked into the kitchen and started cooking dinner, Taylor walked in and looked at Tristin with worried eyes.

"Let me help you." asked Taylor

"I'm fine" teased Tristin

Taylor loved to be teased, but she really did care for Tristin's health.

"I'll take a nap after dinner if that makes you happy" offered Tristin

"Okay" said Taylor, Taylor knew this wasn't enough but she also knew that Tristin was definetely not going to budge, he kept all his promises, he was not going to break a promise he made to his love for anything, even the world!

Taylor walked out of the kitchen to see Tohru talking to Kyo about Tristin's condition, you could see he purely didn't care.

"Tristin-senpai this, Tristin-senpai that~ Oh, shut up!" said Kyo, then Kyo sneak-attack kissed Tohru. She yielded, and calmed down.

Taylor,Kyo and Tohru watched television while waiting for Tristin to come in with dinner. It wasn't long till Tristin came around with dinner, the quality of dinner was amazing for how long it took to make, which was less than 15 minutes! For a whole chicken and full round of soup! What could have got into Tristin to be so happy? The small group sat down to dinner which was absolutely heavenly! Kyo really did drool just at the smell of it! During dinner Tohru leaned over to Tristin and whispered something, Tristin nodded and said "Hai" to whatever she said. Taylor caught the gyst of what she said by accident. It was "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Taylor was concerned at this but payed little attention to it, since she was doing no worse with Kyo. Dinner took a surprisingly long time to finish, it was already time to sleep. Kyo and Taylor went upstairs to Tohru's and Kyo's room, Tohru and Tristin went outside after Tohru had a brief moment to get dressed  
in the nightgown Ayame made for her, it worked on Tristin.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was midnight as the clock ticked, Kyo got up.

"It's time" Kyo said

Kyo was teasing Taylor, they started kissing, it lasted a long time when Taylor noticed the window in the room had a perfect view of the tree Tohru and Tristin were in, she looked at wear Tristin's hands were, one was on his own leg and the other was stroking Tohru's head, Tristin did that to Taylor, she loved it very much, Tohru was asleep! Tristin wasn't ever thinking of doing anything intimate with Tohru, and here she was, messing around and kissing Kyo! She really WAS doing worse with Kyo then Tohru and Tristin was, she feared what she was going to do next, she slowly went to look at Tristin's eyes, they were pure dark purple, and staring directly into Taylor's, she realized what was happening and broke the kiss with Kyo mouthing out "No! Don't look! No! Please! Don't watch! No! Please..." Tristin got the message almost like an order and shifted his focus to Tohru, his eyes went green again, his natural colour.  
Kyo just continued kissing Taylor hardly realizing what was happening. She felt horrible, in so many emotions, Jealousy. She'd give anything to switch positions with Tohru. Fear. What would Kyo do if she stopped with him midway? Confusion. Why did Tristin listen to Taylor's order? She thought maybe her hit or miss attempt had finally worked, but she wasn't happy about it this time. Melancholy. She realized Kyo stopped doing anything Taylor liked, she was being used, she was so gloomy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That was one deep chapter '-_- never again please.

"Good Morning Tohru-senpai" said Tristin as Tohru started to open her eyes. Tohru smiled when she saw Tristin's loving face looking back.

"Thank you Tristin-ch... kun, I'm sorry." said Tohru feeling bad about how she started the day.

"Hrmmm? I preffered chan..." replied Tristin. Tohru thought he was up to something, but when Tristin is happy he seems to be much more loving to everything around him. Tohru and Tristin smiled at eachother wearing the most innocent smiles.

"Tristin...-chan?" asked Tohru

"If you don't feel comfortable saying chan to me then don't." Tristin was being direct, he didn't want to force his opinion onto Tohru

"Tristin-chan?" repeated Tohru

"Yes?" Tristin smiled at the idea that Tohru was comfortable used chan with his name, it made him feel warm inside.

"Can I see your bracelet?" asked Tohru

"Sure!" Tristin rolled up his right sleeve and held his arm out for Tohru

"Can I see it token off?" asked Tohru

"Sorry, I can't do that, this is something my love gave me, I want to wear it with me to death" answered Tristin

"I understand" said Tohru, the bracelet looked well polished and tooken care of, the message on it was clear and the bracelet was made out of stones. What had Kyo ever given Tohru? Tohru looked up and saw Tristin's happy eyes waiting for hers, then Tristin made an approach to Tohru's chest. Was Tristin really like this? Tohru panicked. Then Tristin lifted a necklace with a silver heart on it.

"Kyo gave this to Tohru, does this answer you question?" said Tristin

Wait what? How did Tristin know she was asking herself that? How did he know Kyo gave her that necklace?

"Tristin-chan?" asked Tohru

"Mmhm?" grunted Tristin

"How did you know?"

"Don't worry Tohru-senpai!"

"How did you know?"

"I said don't worry."

"How did you know?"

Tristin sighed, he knew how Tohru was playing it. "One look into another's eye can reveal everything"

Tohru still didn't quite understand, but decided to mental note "Eyes"

"Tohru-senpai?" asked Tristin

"Hai?" replied Tohru

"Is it okay if me and Taylor-chan go somewhere for a week?" asked Tristin

"Where?"

"I was going to ask her if she wanted to go to Barbados or Cuba or something."

Jealousy was on Tohru's conscience again, but Tristin wanted to spend time with Taylor, what's wrong with that?

"Sure, can I ask you another question?" said Tohru

"Anything"

"Sorry if I'm rude, I don't require an answer, bu-"

"Say the question, your never rude, your Tohru-senpai"

Tohru's heart melted, but continued with the question trying to sound genuine.

"Where do you get your money?" asked Tohru

"Nowhere" stated Tristin

"Then how did you afford the grocery bill, the restaurant bill, and now taking Taylor-chan on a vacation?" asked Tohru

"I skipped three or four grades in elementary and middle school to work day and night to support my family, I came out way over in my savings so I can break from working a little longer then enough to finish High School." explained Tristin

"Oh I see" said Tohru

"I'll be going now." said Tristin while climbing out of the tree.

Tohru saw Tristin walk over to Taylor who was admiring Tristin's garden work, she heard Taylor shout happy expressions about 30 seconds later. The couple hugged, but what would this mean for Kyo and Tohru now that Tristin and Taylor are gone for a week?Tohru hasn't really talked well to Kyo in ages, she's been too busy with Tristin. A few moments later of her thinking were interupted by some incoherent grunt from below the tree. She looked down and saw Kyo trying to climb the tree, Tohru offered to help and Kyo got help up the tree. Kyo kissed Tohru the minute he got up, he tasted different this time, but people change she thought. Tohru didn't realize it but Kyo was carrying a bag with Tohru's breakfast inside.

"Here" groaned Kyo handing Tohru the bag

"I'm sorry" said Tohru confessing she'd been sleeping with Tristin the past three nights

Kyo didn't know what to do, he'd been much worse then she was, would he confess? As they were talking Tohru noticed Tristin carrying a sleeping Taylor and holding two suitcases while walking off property.

"I love you Kyo-chan, it's been so long." said Tohru while hugging Kyo

Kyo wasn't this type of person last time, he never accepted Tohru's hugs this easily. "I love you too" said Kyo, he missed Tohru, the comotion with the other couple caused them to split apart for more then they wanted. Tohru smiled, she knew Kyo loved it when she smiled, Tohru saw Kyo in a new light, she started to recall everything Kyo liked, maybe Tristin was rubbing off on Tohru. Tohru giggled.

"Whats so funny?" asked Kyo

"Nothing, let's go inside." said Tohru

Tohru and Kyo were holding hands as they walked to the house. This is what it used to be like, Tohru loved having someone she could do everything with, Tristin was like that, but she knew if she went to far, Tristin would reject. Tristin wasn't like that with Taylor, Tohru started to see many resemblances between Kyo and Tristin, Tohru needed Tristin in her life to see how good Kyo really was, Kyo was good, but now he's outstanding in her mind, Kyo was more like Tristin then she thought. When they got back to the house Tohru went to the kitchen to make lunch and opened the cupboards, they were all stocked and organized, Kyo never did this, Tristin was still different. Tohru giggled again and started to make lunch. Kyo was watching television waiting for her return, it's like the other couple was never here, but Tohru still awaited their return.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Taylor was playing card games with Tristin on the plane, Taylor was better at cards then Tristin, it was fun to see him try to beat her. Taylor started to think about Tohru's house, she was. Jealous. Tristin never bought Taylor a house, Taylor tried not to think of it, she knew if she asked Tristin he'd get a home she loved for her, but the emotion stayed.

"Taylor-chan, whats wrong?" asked Tristin staring into Taylor's eyes. He knew exactly what was wrong and started to think about homes.

"Nothing" said Taylor

"When we get home, I promise." said Tristin

Taylor tryed to feel confused, but she couldn't lie to herself, she knew exactly what he meant, and just hugged Tristin.

"10 minutes until Destination: Barbados" announced the microphone

Taylor forgot, Taylor was going on vacation, she smiled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Thanks for the lunch Tohru-chan" said Kyo

Maybe Kyo's time with Taylor softened Kyo up, maybe that's why Tohru thought, Kyo was never this loving around anyone, Tohru liked this new Kyo, but still missed the old Kyo that teased her and talked to her, Kyo was being good, but if he became anymore like Tristin, he'd be too nice, Tristin was, that's why everyone took advantage of him.

Kyo was eating really fast, this was what old Kyo did. Tohru had a smile on her face, she was so overjoyed with Kyo being here that everything he did made her smile. Kyo must have noticed this since he was getting alot closer to Tohru without realizing it. Tohru had a different charm about her then Taylor, similar, but different. Kyo knew things wouldn't be right, he never lied to Tohru in his life, she didn't deserve it, and he knew it.

"Tohru-chan?" asked Kyo

"Hrmm?" hummed Tohru while smiling the goofy smile she trademarked

"Lets go for a walk" Kyo got up and got his coat and went to wait by the door

"Are you coming?" called out Kyo

"Of course!" said Tohru, she was daydreaming like usual, she got her coat and walked to Kyo

Kyo and Tohru walked outside holding hands and started to walk, Kyo was afraid, how was he going to confess without hurting her feelings or giving off a bad image? He came to a conclusion, it was impossible.

"Tohru-chan?" asked Kyo

"Hai?" said Tohru who looked like the happiest girl in the world.

"I did something bad to Taylor-kun, and you." said Kyo trying to sound light

Tohru's face went from happy to concerned, what could he have done?

"And Tristin-san has to pay for it, and possibly you" stated Kyo

What?! What could have happened? Tohru's mind was jumping to conclusions, nothing nearly as bad as what it really was. Kyo was getting anxiety about losing Tohru, but he needed to confess as soon as possible.

"I-I-I" stuttered Kyo

"Whats wrong?" asked Tohru

Kyo's head was about to explode, his concsious wasn't going to let him get away easily.

"I made love to Taylor-kun" said Kyo

"K-K-Ky...o-ch...an" stuttered out Tohru, Tohru was in a state of shock , she couldn't take it! Tohru dropped to her knees and cried one of the most sorrowful cries Kyo had ever heard. Just when Tohru needed Tristin most, to console her, to hold her, to take care of her as he always did willingly, he wasn't there, he was with Taylor, someone who did nothing wrong. Tohru didn't want to turn to Kyo, she knew why he tasted different, he suddenly felt as cold as ice to her, why did Kyo do this to her? Kyo knows she couldn't take it!

Kyo was feeling bad, just plain bad, he did this to Tohru, he loved Tohru, and Tohru loved him back, Kyo wanted to share the sorrow, and was thinking of saying that he saw Tristin and Tohru making love, but he knew, he saw Tristin out of the window just stroking Tohru's hair, not making love, he knew he wasn't going to lie to Tohru. Two innocent people payed dearly for Kyo's lust, he wanted to make it up to her in anyway possible. How does oneself make up for this? Kyo just stared at Tohru crying, he felt too bad to console her. He wasn't a bad person, he knew that, but he did something bad enough to be called unforgivable.

"How did he pay for it?" sniffled Tohru

"Who?" asked Kyo

"Tristin-san! Tristin-san!" begged Tohru

"He saw me and Taylor together one time before dinner, that's why he kept you in the kitchen for a little longer one time, that's why he tried to kill himself that day" explained Kyo

Tohru could recall that time perfectly, Tristin hesitated her with the most worried face on, at the time, he looked funny so she giggled long enough for it to be over. Tristin was trying to protect her from this, again Tristin was being very good. Now Tohru was paying for it too.

Kyo walked back to the house leaving Tohru alone. Tohru went back after a few more minutes, and felt tired, she got into her pajamas and walked to the tree where Tristin usually watched her sleep. She climbed and decided to rest in the hammock where she slept the past four nights, she was getting drowsy and was starting to fall asleep, she could feel a hand stroking her hair.

"Tristin-san?" asked Tohru

No answer

"Hello?" Tohru called, she just wanted an answer from anyone

"Its me." It was Kyo

"I saw Tristin-san doing this to you one night, you looked like you liked it." said Kyo

"I loved it" Was Tohru ready to let Kyo back into her heart? She wanted to, she really did, but was she prepared?

"Why did you do that with Taylor-chan?" asked Tohru, she wanted answers

"She acted like you, I love how you act" said Kyo, he knew that wasn't the full answer

"Why didn't you pick to love me instead then?" stated Tohru, Tohru threw Kyo a curveball, he wasn't ready for this question, he questioned himself, why did he?

"I didn't want to take the innocence from you, I want you to stay this way forever." said Kyo

"So you took Taylor-chan's innocence instead?"

He just realized what he did. He took Taylor and messed her up. He did things even he couldn't explain.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The rest of the week was very quiet, each day a mirror of the last, sure Tohru and Kyo had some very close moments every now and again, but Tohru wouldn't like it sometimes. She was still upset. All the days were the same until Tohru recieved a letter from Taylor and Tristin who were on vacation.

Tristin with his neat handwriting starts off the letter with-

"Hello Tohru-senpai!

How are you and Kyo-senpai doing? I hope you guys are getting along, I really do hope. Me and Taylor-chan have some exciting new to tell you two when we get back. "

Then the writing gets quite a bit sloppier, you could identify it easily as Taylors

"Yea, very exciting news, I won't tell you or it'll ruin the surprise. Wish you and Kyo the best.

Best Regards,

Taylor and Tristin"

It was quite a short letter Tohru thought, but the aura of excitement that Tohru got from the letter was enough to make up for it. Tohru showed the letter to Kyo who wasn't at all much more excited.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The story returned to it's roots in the last chapter, I hope you liked it, please review, I love reviews 'u'

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

It was the day Taylor and Tristin were coming back from their vacation. Tohru heard the door and was excited to open it, when she finally did she found Taylor sleeping in Tristin's arms wearing a happy face.

"Good Morning Tohru-senpai" said Tristin in a hushed tone, but it still was too much, Taylor being a light-sleeper woke up to see they were already home.

"Good Morning Tohru-senpai!" said Taylor in an excited voice

"Hello Taylor-chan, are you coming in?" welcomed Tohru

"Nope, he is, I go wherever he goes" said Taylor, then snuggled closer to Tristin's chest

Tristin grinned at the joke and Tohru giggled.

"Oh wait, how could I forget, we have to tell you something Tohru-senpai!" woke Taylor

"More then one" added Tristin

"Yeah, more then one" agreed Taylor

"So get on with it" entered Kyo

"I'm pregnant!" shouted Taylor

Tohru was happy for all of about two seconds until she shot Kyo suspicious looks, Kyo shook his head frantically, but Tohru couldn't decipher what he meant, he wasn't the father? Or this couldn't be happening to him? Tohru looked forward and met Tristin's eyes, then Tristin leaned over to whisper something into her ear.

It was slightly incoherent but it was "Kyo-senpai isn't the father, it's me"

How did Tristin know? What a stupid thing to ask, Tristin knew everything giggled Tohru, she was happy again, almost as much as Taylor.

"But wait, what about Taylor-chan's and Tristin-kun's school?" asked Tohru

"We've decided we're ready, Tristin-chan will be looking after the child for 2 years while I finish school, he'll also be doing my assignments when I'm on maternity, since Tristin-chan graduated already." explained Taylor

"To hell! Your not raising that thing here!" shouted Kyo

"Right again Kyo-senpai! I bought a house for me and little Taylor-chan here." explained Tristin

Tohru was on fire! So many good things just happened! How could she not smile?!

"Aren't you a little young for a kid?" commented Kyo

"I wanted to start my family early, why not now?" said Taylor

"Oh ya, small detail, me and Taylor-chan are getting married!" exclaimed Tristin

"Small?! I'm so happy for you guys!" giggled Tohru, she was kind of sad though. No more days of Tristin. Thought Tohru in melancholy.

"When are you guys moving out?" asked Kyo impatiently

"Two days." stated Tristin

Tohru was feeling great, maybe Tohru could get one more night with Tristin!

"Oh yea" Tristin pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kyo

"For putting up with us" said Tristin, then smiled at Taylor

Kyo took a peek and saw money and a sheet of paper saying 46,000 yen.

"I hate to see you guys leave" said Kyo sounding really happy, Tohru was suspicious of what was in that envelope, she subconsciously moved closer to the envelope.

"Thanks Kyo-senpai, we'll just be here for the two days to pack and say goodbye."

"Oh! Let me help!" offered Tohru

"It's okay, I can manage" said Tristin, he carefully layed Taylor on the futon and went upstairs to Taylors room.

"Ahhh!" cried Tristin

Tohru and Taylor walked upstairs to see what happened, it seems Tristin slipped on a few loose sheets of paper and knocked himself out. Tohru and Taylor giggled.

"Funny eh?" Tristin got up and picked up Taylor and held her up near the ceiling. Tristin let go of her and caught her at the last second on purpose.

"Eek!" called Taylor who was caught by Tristin

"You can stop now" chuckled Tristin. There was innitially two sides to Tristin, a playful side and a romantic side. Tohru adored both.

"Tristin-chan your so cruel!" cried Taylor, she subsided to a light laugh

"Okay now, go get some rest" Tristin hugged Taylor and let her go gesturing to the door, Taylor left saying "Okay!". Tristin hadn't realized it but Tohru didn't leave, she stayed and watched him clean up, he was very swift. Tohru decided she needed to stop admiring Tristin, she had to! He was Taylor's and always will be! Tohru started to space out and hated herself that she missed her chance.

"Tohru-senpai..." called Tristin noticing her presence

"Tohru-senpai?" repeated Tristin

"Tohru-senpai are you alright?" No answer, Tohru was in melancholy and wasn't paying attention to Tristin. Tristin layed his hand on Tohru's shoulder , Tohru instantly woke up and was overwhelmed by the situation, panicked, slipped and fell, Tristin caught her in time.

"Tohru-senpai! What's wrong?" called Tristin. Tohru fainted.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tohru woke up in a tree with a warm washcloth on her head, she slowly turned her head to her left and saw Tristin looking at her in concern.

"What time is it?" asked Tohru

"8 PM, everything's already token care of, just rest." Tristin started to stroke at Tohru's hair like he used to. Tohru wanted to make the last night with Tristin special, she wanted to kiss him. Regretfully.

"Tristin-chan?" asked Tohru

"Hai?" responded Tristin immediately

"W-Wi... Will you kiss me?" asked Tohru. Tohru felt bad, she just asked Tristin to kiss her, how could she have done that.

"Mmmh" hummed Tristin, what did that mean. Tristin slowly leaned in to kiss Tohru, Tohru's heart was racing. They finally locked lips, it was long and sweet, when they ended Tohru felt weird, she never kissed a European like this before, Tristin had the same thought, but with European swapped with Japanese. They tastes like cooked fish thought Tohru, Tohru wasn't expecting that, but still liked it.

"Tristin-chan, you taste like fish~" said Tohru playfully

"Riceball" said Tristin looking into Tohru's eyes.

"Let me tell you a story, you may recall it" said Tristin

Tohru nodded.

"When I was a young kid I was moved to Japan for two years, moved to this city. The school I went to had many nice kids, but this one happy, cute girl stood out, she had short brown hair, and wore blue ribbons, similar to yours. She had nice large eyes and a cute small nose, just like you. Anyway, everyday the kids would play a game called Fruits Basket, and the cute girl would always be teased and the host gave the cute girl a tag that wasn't a fruit, usually a rice  
ball,every time they played. No one called on her because they didn't know what fruit she was, and they never called rice ball because of wasn't a fruit. But one day I decided to play, and while I was playing I looked into the girls eyes, and called, riceball, that girl, is you Tohru Honda"

The End

Time for Sequel!!!!! LOL ya I'm making a sequel :3 You can take a look if you like, and it will be alot brighter since this was pretty gloomy in my opinion. Go read and review the sequel (or what I've made of it yet xD)


End file.
